Phantom of the Opera
Phantom of the Operah battled Guy Fawkes, The Mask, Zorro, and the Masked Figure in Guy Fawkes vs. The Mask. Information on the Rapper The Phantom of the Opera (born November 18, 1880) is a character that is derived from the 1911 novel written by Gaston Leroux, entitled Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (The Phantom of the Opera). In the original novel, few details are given regarding Erik's past, although there is no shortage of hints and implications throughout the book. Erik himself laments the fact that his mother was horrified by his appearance and that his father, a master mason, never saw him. It is also revealed that "Erik" was not, in fact, his birth name, but one that was given or found "by accident", as Erik himself says within the work. Leroux sometimes calls him "the man's voice"; Erik also refers to himself as "The Opera Ghost", "The Angel of Music", and attends a masquerade as the Red Death. Most of the character's history is revealed by a mysterious figure, known through most of the novel as The Persian or the Daroga, whom had been a local police chief in Persia, following Erik to Paris; other details are discussed in the novel's epilogue e.g. his birthplace is given as a small town outside of Rouen, France. Born hideously deformed, he is a "subject of horror" for his family and as a result, he runs away as a young boy and falls in with a band of Gypsies, making his living as an attraction in freak shows, where he is known as "Le Mort Vivant" ("The Living Dead"). During his time with the tribe, Erik becomes a great illusionist, magician and ventriloquist. His reputation for these skills and his unearthly singing voice spreads quickly, and one day a fur trader mentions him to the Shah of Persia. After escaping from the Shah's order of execution, Erik find a place to live beneath a Paris Opera house that is still under construction. Upon the completion of the opera house, Erik planned to retreat to his lair and "never wake up." However, over the course of the novel he falls in love with Christine Daae and kidnaps her. Christine's lover, Raoul, comes looking for her with the aid of the Phantom's friend, the Persian. As part of a deal, the Phantom agrees to release Raoul so Christine will marry him. The phantom does not keep his end of the bargain and keeps Raoul a hostage. Upon returning to Christine, she helps the Phantom realize the error of his ways. Erik then releases Christine to be with Raoul. Christine promises to return to bury the phantom after he dies. Three weeks later Erik dies and Christine keeps her promise, burying Erik with the ring he gave her. Lyrics Verse 1 I look like Dorian, huh? Make your wolf mouth swallow those words. You all are just a bunch of masked ass basterds. You, Guy Fawkes, gay, right, folks? You were inlisted as a man in a failed plot. Now people just celebrate your death, so go rot! And Ipkiss, you have the powers of the gods! But you abuse them to get Cameron Diaz. I am the master of I am the master of arts, you two got your hearts rip-rolled. I bet even Zorro could have done better for each of those rolls. Category:Rapper